Truth
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, and first installment of 'Truth or Dare'. Theme 155. Truth: "It started out as a truth or dare game at a reunion for the Generation of Miracles (including Kagami)."


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 155: Truth**

It started out as a truth or dare game at a reunion for the Generation of Miracles (including Kagami).

The reunion happened when Momoi suggested it, and Akashi agreed with her. It's common knowledge that if Akashi says something, it's absolute. That's how everybody convened at Momoi's house, including Kagami.

"Eh, Kagamicchi, what are you doing here?" Kise asked the power forward of Seirin.

"The team sent me to protect Kuroko or something like that," Kagami said with indifference. "It's not like I wanted to come here or anything."

"If you don't want to be here, then leave," Akashi said with his usual tone of absoluteness.

"I do not mind if Kagami-kun is here," Kuroko said, popping out of nowhere (to the rest of the GoM).

"Gah, Tetsu! Can't you just appear normally?!" Aomine yelled at his former shadow.

"I was here the whole time."

"Anyways, why don't we take a vote? I don't mind if Kagamin stays here," Momoi said.

"*crunch crunch swallow* I don't care. I'll go with whatever Aka-chin decides. *crunch crunch*" Murasakibara said.

"I'm fine with Kagamicchi staying here!" Kise said while trying (and failing) to tackle the Phantom Sixth Man into a hug.

"I want the bastard to get away from here," Aomine said carelessly.

"Although I would have worded it differently, I second that," Midorima said.

"It is a reunion anyways. Outsiders have no right to interfere," Akashi said.

"I prefer if Kagami-kun would stay here," Kuroko said.

"That's four against three," Momoi said the final results. "Sorry, Kagamin, but you have to leave."

"If he leaves, then I'll have to leave also," Kuroko suddenly voiced out.

"Why?" Midorima asked.

"Coach and captain agreed to hand-cuff him to me." To prove his point Kuroko held up his left hand, which forced Kagami's hand to come up because of the cuffs.

The GoM stared at him before Aomine said, "Are your teammates sane, Tetsu?"

"HEY! LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST, BASTARD!" Kagami yelled.

"Do you want me to beat you?!" Aomine said, getting into Kagami's face.

"Let's all go into my house, ne?" Momoi said nervously. She really didn't want any violence to happen at her house.

The two glared at each other before Momoi yanked Aomine's arm into her house. The others followed her.

Her house was pretty plain. There were scattered pictures of Momoi, her family, and some of Aomine and Momoi when they were younger. There were also some vases and furniture that is usually found in a home, save for a table filled with snacks that Murasakibara made a beeline for. Akashi stopped him by saying, "Atsushi."

"I was thinking that we could play a basketball game, but with Tetsu-kun hand-cuffed, we have to find something else to do," Momoi explained as the prodigies examined her home. That caused everybody other than Momoi and Kuroko to glare at either the handcuffs or Kagami.

"We could play Truth or Dare," Kuroko suggested, which made the others to stare at him for actually suggesting a game.

"Why not?" Akashi said. The others were forced to agree also.

"Except I want to change the rules a bit," Akashi said casually. "Why don't we play rounds? One round where there is nothing but truth questions, then one where there is just dares. One truth per person for a round and vice versa for dares. That way, there would be a balance."

The others exchanged glances before reluctantly agreeing. They all sat down in a circle on Momoi's carpet to start the game.

"Since Tetsuya suggested it, he can go first," Akashi said.

Kuroko thought for a bit then said, "I rather to save my question to Aomine-kun for the end of the round."

The other miracles were shocked, especially Aomine, but Akashi complied to his wishes and said, "Okay, then I'll go first. Satsuki, how did you meet Daiki?"

Momoi was surprised that Akashi didn't try to get blackmail information from the others, while the others were relieved of that fact. Then they realized that Akashi has time to do so, which made them pale at the fact.

"It was funny, now that I think about it," Momoi said with a faint smile on her lips. "I didn't want to meet Dai-chan's family, who were the new neighbors. So I went to the courts because I liked watching the players. So I went there, and saw Dai-chan challenging some of the regular players there. Of course, I was amazed that he beat all of them. He also had this spark in his eyes that told me that he loved where he was."

Aomine blushed at her description of him when she first saw them.

"Then he accidentally hit the ball rather than catching it, and it hit me and knocked the wind out of me," Momoi recalled, slightly wincing at remembering the pain. "Dai-chan was so worried that he hurt a girl, and then carried me to his parents, who were still talking to my parents. I only knew that he was talking frantically, and my father almost hurting him for hurting his 'pink princess'."

"Yeah, your father still hates me for that incident," Aomine interrupted, then took over the story. "I was freaking out, and Satsuki's father was yelling at me while your mother was freaking out. My parents were trying to calm them down, and then mom remembered that there was this doctor who she was friends with that lived not far away from here. He came and helped Satsuki regain her breath and said that she wasn't injured. After that, she gave me a lecture about how to be aware of other people around me, and then I got her to shut up by asking her to be my friend. She yelled at me for that also, but she accepted anyways."

The others were shocked at the touching story, and Kise broke the silence by sniffing then yelling, "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, AOMINECCHI!" He tried to glomp Aomine, but failed.

"I didn't know that you can be capable of saying such moving words, Aomine-kun. Maybe you aren't all an Ahomine," Kuroko said monotonously, to which Aomine gave an indignant shout.

"Let's continue this game," Akashi said, steering them back on track. "Your turn, Momoi."

Momoi said, "Kagamin, what were your first thoughts on Tetsu-kun?"

Kagami was caught off guard by the question. "Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious," Momoi replied. Kagami sighed then said bluntly: "I thought that the guy was supposedly strong, since I just learned about you guys. Although I couldn't tell if he was strong or weak, so I challenged him to a one-on-one after practice. I thought that he was weak and told him that he should stop playing basketball, and I regret saying that now."

"Those words were still hurtful, but I forgive you," Kuroko said with the barest hints of happiness. The GoM members had to force themselves to not kill Kagami since their beloved phantom forgave him.

"Let's stop before it gets too mushy," Kagami said, although a light blush colored his cheeks. "Kise, what were your first thought on the members of the Generation of Miracles? Right after you joined the club?"

Kise thought before saying, "I thought that Aominecchi was strong and amazing, which is why I first joined the club. Haizaki-kun was just a plain bastard. I thought that Midorimacchi was weird with his horoscopes and stuff. Momoicchi was pretty, but I knew that I wouldn't date her. Akashicchi was scary, and I was wondering how Murasakibaracchi could eat that much stuff. I didn't know that Kurokocchi was a member until I was promoted to the first string. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

He added the last part since the others except for Aomine, Momoi, Kagami, and Kuroko were sending death glared to the blond. He frantically tried to change their attention by saying, "Midorimacchi, how do you afford your lucky items?!" He indicated to Midorima's expensive-looking lock-picking set that just so happens to be his lucky item for the day.

The others reluctantly dropped their glared to stare at Midorima. Midorima calmly said, "I have a job."

They stared incredulously at Midorima, so he had to explain further. "My father got me a part time job at the hospital that he owns. I have to sort out files and medicine."

"Whoa, Midorima, you have to do something so boring?" Aomine said. Midorima learned to deal with Aomine, so he just said, "Murasakibara, how can you eat so many snacks and not get...unhealthy?" He avoided the word 'fat'.

Murasakibara munched on some chips that he got from Momoi's snack table before answering. "Basketball."

They blinked at the one-worded answer, but Murasakibara only said, "Aka-chin, how are you captain of Rakuzan?"

Akashi blinked then said, "The coach knew who I was, and the old captain stepped down and gave me the position."

Somehow, everybody knew that he was lying, but they really didn't want to know the full details. Akashi turned to Kuroko and said, "Tetsuya, why did you choose to go to Seirin?"

Kuroko blinked in surprise, but he kept his poker-face. "They relied on team-play. They weren't trying to rely on only an individual. It was different from the Generation of Miracles and Teikou. I knew that I would go to this school."

"Wait, Akashicchi asked two questions!" Kise screamed. Akashi raised one eyebrow, and Kise just shut up along with everybody else.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, catching everybody's attention. "Did you hate basketball that one time?"

Aomine winced at that bad time, but he thought about it. Finally, he said slowly: "I didn't hate it. I was just bored with it."

Kuroko kept a stoic face, but they could tell that he had an air of satisfaction around him.

"Well, since Atsushi stole Daiki's chance of asking me a question, then we will start the dare round with Daiki," Akashi said.

**Yeah, there's a sequel to this. But I'm posting it separately tomorrow, because I want to.**

**I think I'll expand this into a full story, but not with this story. I'll just write it with questions that you (the readers) give me. So please review or PM me about it!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
